


Ant Hills

by AlchemyAlice



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Before tearing apart his father empire, Robert continues to build it up. Finally, when he's on top of the world, he calls Cobb, and asks him to help take it apart.<br/>Like a kid kicking down a sandcastle. And he wants to share.....Do with that what you will."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ant Hills

It takes Robert five years to get it to where he wants it. It's a thing of beauty, a monopoly incontrovertible, a labyrinth of power that has the world at its feet.

Uncle Peter is so proud.

Robert wants to see every inch of it burn.

Every facet of deceit, every greased hand, every unethical penny saved. He has something to prove now, something his father could never have done, and never would have. But something he would have appreciated the beauty of, nonetheless.

Because Robert Fischer Jr. has learned how to create. And now he is going to experience destruction.

There's a file that's been sitting in his personal safe for three years and seven months. In it, there is a photograph, and a reputation several miles long. The best in his business, an architect, an extractor, a thief and, (though this isn't in the file, just in Robert's mind), an inceptor.

Robert knows he should feel violated, and in the first few months of knowing, he had. But then he looked around him, at the magnate he had become and the company his father had built and that he hoped to tear apart, and he had realized the beauty of his mind, altered as it is. It is cleaner now, clearer than it ever was before, and he owes a handsome criminal in a dark suit who he suspects (no, believes) will love this act as much as Robert will himself.

And will love Robert in return, a darker part of his consciousness asserts.

Five years, and he pulls the file from his safe, and copies down the address inside.

He has a flight to catch.


End file.
